The Big Weel
by 13hexe
Summary: U.A / "Você nunca pode desejar morrer, ouviu? Nunca deseje morrer. Você é especial demais." "Ah é? E porque?" "Porque você me ajudou a enxergar." Ela era cega, e ele não. Mas quem vivia era ela, ele apenas existia.
1. Part I

**Nota do capítulo:**

Bom, essa fic vai ser two-shots. Pela primeira vez vou fazer algo com continuação! Good luck for me, yay!

Enfim, essa fic é _**baseada**_ no episódio 'The Big Wheel' da série americana 'Criminal Minds' (eu AMO essa série, e pra quem gosta de crimes e pans, eu super recomendo). Quem conhece a série vai perceber que eu mudei o enredo, pra adaptá-lo ao mundo de Naruto e ao casal.

Pequenos avisos: Sasuke meio OOC (eu tentei o máximo que eu pude manter a personalidade dele fiel ao do anime, mas no fim, tive que fazer algumas modificações); Fic um pouco angst e triste; Não há um envolvimento _romântico_ entre o Sasuke e a Sakura.

Espero que gostem, pessoas! *-*

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Wheel<strong>  
>A Roda Gigante<p>

_Parte I_

.

_Para que a luz brilhe intensamente, a escuridão deve estar presente._  
>- Francis Bacon.<p>

.

O som irritante do despertador preencheu o quarto. Quase que no mesmo instante, os olhos se abriram, exibindo os dois orbes negros que ele possuía.

Ele mirou o teto por alguns instantes sem se mover, para se acostumar com a claridade. Era um novo dia. Ele ouvia ao fundo, o vídeo passar sem parar na TV. _Aquele_ vídeo, sua primeira gravação. Ele se levantou, desligando o despertador.

Tirou do armário seu sobretudo preto, esticando-o na cama. Por cima da peça preta, ele esticou sua camisa branca, a camiseta também branca, e a calça preta. Posicionou os sapatos nos pés da cama, encaixando um par de meias entre eles.

Ao terminar de arrumar suas roupas ele foi para o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, por breves segundos antes de pegar sua escova de dente e começar a sua higiene matinal.

Na cozinha, ele passou a tomar o café da manhã, sem deixar de encarar o relógio preso na parede de frente pra ele. Estava atrasado.

.

Ele andava apressado pela calçada, evitando as linhas desenhadas no chão. No final da rua, via a casa pra onde ia. Sabia que ela o estaria esperando na porta. Não precisou andar muito para avistá-la. A ansiedade dentro dele crescendo conforme a silhueta dela aparecia-lhe mais nítida.

Acelerando ainda mais os passos, ele passou a ouvir a voz risonha dela. Ela falava ao telefone, provavelmente com o marido, pelo tom de voz. A viu virar-se pra ele, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto, iluminando-o. Ela era linda, disso ele tinha certeza. Ela despediu-se da pessoa ao telefone, e o guardou no bolso.

"Oi! Você deve ser o Sai, certo?" ela cumprimentou-o.

"Meu nome não é Sai." respondeu sério, nenhuma emoção expressa em seu rosto.

Por alguns segundos, a mulher ficou surpresa. Ele era maravilhoso, cabelo preto levemente espetado na parte de trás. A franja volumosa quase cobriam os olhos onix dele. Os traços masculinos, o maxiliar quadrado dando a ele um ar adulto e sério. Realmente, ele era maravilhoso, mas um tanto... _Distante_ demais. As mãos dele estavam enfiadas no bolso do sobretudo preto, e isso a deixava desconfortável.

"Bom, de todas as casas que eu tenho a venda, essa com certeza é a minha preferida!" ela disse, ignorando a sensação que crescia em seu peito.

"Eu não vim pela casa." A surpresa no rosto dela o animou.

"Ah, como as—" Ele não a deixou terminar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando o viu tirar do bolso uma faca, grande, do estilo açougueiro. Antes que ela pudesse fugir, ou ao menos falar alguma coisa, ele perfurou sua pele com o objeto. Os olhos dele fecharam-se em deleite quando sentiu a faca deslizar para dentro dela. O corpo dela tremendo, o grito engasgado na garganta dela. Tudo igualzinho aquele dia. _Igualzinho_.

Ele retirou a faca de dentro dela, ela ainda não fazendo nenhum som. O sangue escorria pela boca dela, e ela pôs uma mão sobre o ferimento na barriga. Ela andava, de olhos arregalados, sem respirar, e sem rumo. Ele a fez sentar no sofá, observando-a atentamente.

Observando a vida esvaindo-se dos olhos dela. Ele a viu morrer, _de novo._

_.  
><em>

"Naruto, o que você acha?" o moreno perguntou para o homem parado em frente a tela do computador.

Com um braço em cima da boca, sendo sustentado pelo outro cruzado sobre o peito, o homem loiro de olhos azuis respondeu, "Ele obviamente quer ajuda."

O moreno revirou os olhos.

"Essa é a terceira vítima dele?" o loiro perguntou.

"Que nós temos conhecimento, sim."

"Peça pra Hinata procurar por casos semelhantes nas cidades vizinhas" Naruto ordenou.

Quando o moreno retirou-se do ambiente, ele pôs o vídeo pra tocar novamente.

O vídeo era a visão dele. Ele queria que eles vissem o que ele via. E ele viu, viu tudo. Ele viu a mulher viva, conversando feliz com alguém no telefone. Viu a mulher estranhando algo que o assassino havia dito, e ele só pode imaginar o que poderia ter sido, já que o vídeo não possuía som. E ele também viu a viu morrer. Ele viu a mão do assassino alcançar uma caneta em cima da mesa da cozinha, provavelmente a caneta da vítima, e escrever na própria mesa: Ajudem-Me.

Naruto pausou o vídeo novamente. Apoiou a testa na enorme tela presa na parede, fechando os olhos.

"O que você quer?" ele sussurrou. "Quem é você? Do que precisa?"

Ele perdeu a conta dos minutos que ficou ali parado naquela posição. Mas teve certeza que de que ficara bastante tempo quando ouviu a voz do Shikamaru chamá-lo.

"Que diabos você ta fazendo?" ele perguntou.

"Pensando" o loiro respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

"Ah, você faz isso?" Shikamaru perguntou irônico sentando em sua cadeira. "E? Qual a sua conclusão genial?"

Naruto suspirou antes de dar um sorriso cansado.

"Eu preciso de Ramen." Ele viu Shikamaru rolar os olhos. "Hinata achou alguma coisa?"

"Sim, um assassinato, um ano e meio atrás. Mas foi estranho, porque ele deixou uma testemunha."

As sobrancelhas de Naruto se ergueram. "Quem?"

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>Yep, isso aí.<p>

Primeira parte postada! Pra quem percebeu, o Naruto ta meio OOC também. E eu juro, por tudo que é mais sagrado (chocolate) que eu me esforcei o máximo pra não mudar ninguém! Mas não deu ._. Sorry.

Ah, já sabem né? Críticas (construtivas ou destrutivas), please, **REVIEW**! Talvez até doa um pouquinho, (de tanto escrever quem sabe, hehe) mas faz bem ao coração dos escritores! E a recompensa é sempre interessante, hehe.

Beijos, até a parte dois!


	2. Part II

**Nota do capítulo:**

OUN, obrigada Miss Independent! Com certeza eu não iria abandonar, acho que eu me sentiria muito suja se o fizesse, eheuheuheueh.

Bom, essa parte acho que ta BEM maior que a primeira, porque é nessa que todas as explicações vem (pan pan paaan) e é nessa que a Sakura finalmente aparece, muahahaha.

Bom, vamos lá!

* * *

><p><strong>The Big Wheel<strong>  
>A Roda Gigante<p>

_Parte II_

.

O cabelo rosado dela dançava ao vento enquanto suas pernas esforçavam-se o máximo para continuar pedalando. Era a sexta volta que dava no quarteirão de sua casa. Ela sorriu quando sentiu a presença dele logo a sua frente.

"Você demorou menos da outra vez." Ele disse sério, mas suavemente.

"É que dessa vez eu atropelei um gato no caminho." Ela sentiu a tensão dominar o corpo dele. Ela não o enxergava, mas tinha certeza de que os ombros dele estavam rígidos. "Sasuke, é brincadeira. Foi uma piada."

Ao ouvir o tom risonho dela, seus ombros desabaram. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e ele sabia que ela o sentia sorrindo. Os olhos verdes dela encarando-o, mas não o vendo. Ela fez um barulho com a boca, para se localizar.

"Não vai entrar dessa vez?" ela perguntou depois que percebeu que estavam em frente a casa dela.

"Não poderei, Sakura." Ele respondeu. "Prometo que amanhã eu entrarei."

Ela sorriu. E era como se todas as cores tivessem voltado ao seu mundo.

"Ok!" e ela voltou a pedalar, pra longe dele. Deixando-o no mundo sem graça que ele conhecia tão bem.

.

"Quantos anos você tem?" ela ouviu a voz suave do agente perguntar.

Depois de meia hora que chegara em casa, os agentes bateram a sua porta, pedindo para conversar com ela sobre algo muito importante. Ela não os via, mas ouvia as vozes ansiosas deles. E ficou contente ao perceber que um deles, o que se identificou como Naruto, fora extremamente doce com ela.

"Eu tenho doze anos. Quero dizer, terei, no dia 28." Ela riu um pouco.

"Você nasceu cega?" ele perguntou sem rodeios, e ela agradeceu por isso.

"Sim, mamãe sempre se culpava por isso, apesar de eu nunca ter me importado."

"Sakura, nós queremos conversar sobre algo importante com você."

Ela pôs ambas as mãos sobre o rosto dele, uma de cada lado de suas têmporas. Ele continuou olhando para ela. Os olhos verdes dela eram extremamente cativantes, mas não o encaravam. A cor era belíssima, mas o olhar era perdido. _Obviamente..._

"É sobre minha mãe não é?" ela perguntou, sem rodeios.

Ele não conseguiria mentir, não fazia sentido. Sabia que era doloroso pra ela. E Sakura sentiu a tensão do loiro.

"É sim."

As mãos dela baixaram, e ele viu os olhos dela brilharem marejados. A atual mãe adotiva dela se pronunciou apreensiva.

"O que vocês vão fazer?"

"Nós vamos fazê-la reviver aquele dia, aquele momento. Nós achamos que ela viu o assassino."

Sakura ficou tensa. _Ele estava lá... ? Por quê? Por quê?_

"Não, não. Vocês não vão fazer ela passar por tudo aquilo _de novo_! Ela já sofreu o suf—"

"Eu quero fazer." Sakura disse. "Não se preocupe, mamãe, eu vou ficar bem. Se for ajudar, eu quero fazer."

Naruto fechou os olhos, aliviado. Ele ficou de pé, atrás dela.

"Feche os olhos." Sakura obedeceu prontamente. "Volte aquele dia. Você já tinha chego da escola, estava em casa. Em que cômodo?"

"Eu estava na cozinha", ela respondeu "almoçando. Arroz com carne e uma salada de tomates."

"Como estava o tempo?" Naruto continuou.

"Nevava... E estava muito frio."

"Sua mãe estava com você?"

"Não" o cenho de Sakura franziu um pouco. Em sua mente, ela revivia tudo, nos mínimos detalhes "ela tinha ido pra fora, precisava... Pegar algo no carro." Ela continuou.

"Você consegue ouvi-la?"

"Eu ouvi a porta do carro fechando, e o alarme soar. Mas ela ainda não voltou. Por isso, eu fui até a porta de casa, na esperança de ouvir o que ela estava fazendo. Mas..."

"Mas?" Naruto incentivou.

Sakura alargou os olhos um pouco.

"Eu sinto... Ele esta aqui... Tem um cheiro estranho no ar, e ele está aqui, eu sinto os olhos dele em mim." Sakura fechou os olhos, lagrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. "Ele estava lá" Um soluço escapou por seus lábios.

"Agora já chega." A mulher da casa disse, abraçando a rosada.

Naruto levantou-se, observando a mulher a sua frente abraçar a menina chorosa. Ele olhou pra seu companheira que estava falando no celular, com um certo alívio no olhar. Como não podia interrompê-lo, pôs a observar a casa.

Era ampla, e bem clara. Os móveis bem dispostos. No canto de uma parede, ele notou uma estante, cheia de brinquedos. Não eram bichinhos de pelúcias ou bonecas, eram brinquedos de montar. Bichos, monumentos históricos, pessoas, tudo.

Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu Shikamaru cutucá-lo no ombro.

"Nós temos um retrato falado."

"Como?" Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Aparentemente, tinha um cara na rua no dia em que a corretora foi assassinada, ele descreveu como é o nosso suspeito."

Naruto sorriu.

"Vamos comer Ramen!"

.

Dia 27.

Mais um dia, e finalmente ele poderia presenteá-la propriamente.

Ele se arrumou, preparando-se para sair de casa, quando o som da campainha ecoou pelo apartamento. Contrariado ele foi atender a porta, dando de cara com a mulher ruiva de óculos que encontrara na semana passada. O nome dela, no entanto, era desconhecido pra ele, assim como o motivo de ela estar ali.

Ela sorriu pra ele, um brilho nos olhos dela avisando-o de que aquele território era perigoso. Apoiando uma mão na porta enquanto a outra segurava alça da bolsa, ela se inclinou pra ele.

"Hey, Sasuke." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Como ela sabia o nome dele? "Hã... Karin, da conferência da semana passada?"

Ele grunhiu internamente. _O que ela ta fazendo aqui?_ Ele olhou novamente pra ela, irritação exalando por cada poro de seu corpo. Ela não perdeu o sorriso em momento algum, mas entendeu que devia se apressar. Entrando no apartamento sem permissão, ela continuou.

"Então, daqui a um mês nós vamos ter outra, e bem, os diretores gostaram das suas filmagens, queriam contratá-lo. Sabe como é, você é o melhor." Ela o olhou em expectativa.

"Não." Quando ela estava prestes a reclamar ele a cortou, "Não trabalho mais com vídeos."

"Ah. Mas é só mais esse. Vai dar um bom dinheiro e—"

"Não." Ele abriu a porta novamente, "E é melhor você ir embora."

Ela ficou olhando pra ele, como se estivesse dando mais uma chance. Quando ela finalmente desistiu um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Ela estava preste a dar um passo pra sair do apartamento, quando algo chamou sua atenção. O volume estava baixo, quase não podia ouvir, o que chamou sua atenção, no entanto, era o desenho que o jornal mostrou na tela.

Ela virou-se completamente para a TV, e Sasuke notou isso. Acompanhando o olhar dela, ele viu que seu rosto estava ali, desenhado na tela da televisão. Um suspiro triste escapou de seus lábios.

"Sasuke... Aquele desenho... Parece muito com você..." ela disse, o sorriso morrendo no rosto.

Ela viu quando ele baixou a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando seriamente em algo. Viu também quando ele fechou a porta e a encarou com uma tristeza no olhar. Viu também quando ele lhe lançou um sorriso arrependido.

E então, Karin parou de ver.

_Porque ela simplesmente não foi embora?_

.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao olhar pra garota deitada –não, _largada_- no chão. Sua bolsa não tinha sido roubada, estava ali também, jogada no chão, com algumas coisas saindo de dentro dela. O modo como ela foi assassinada (a facadas) o fez assumir de que era obra do cara que estavam perseguindo.

No entanto, ela não se encaixava no estereótipo dele, loira e alta.

"Karin Noogari, 28 anos." Shikamaru disse, com a carteira de motorista da mulher em suas mãos. "Acha mesmo que é o mesmo cara? Ela é ruiva! Não se encaixa nos padrões dele"

"Eu sei. Mas tem uma chance de ela ser o pequeno erro dele. Infelizmente, acho que graças a ela, poderemos prendê-lo."

Shikamaru olhou pra ele. Naruto estava certo. E isso era horrível. À custa da vida dela, eles conseguiriam prender o maldito, uma triste ironia.

Ele viu Naruto alcançar o chefe local e pedir pra ele descobrir qual foi a última pessoa que falou com ela viva, e onde ela estava. Depois, aproximando-se do legista, ele perguntou a quanto tempo ela estava morta.

"Eu diria 12 horas. Ela morreu por volta das 6 da tarde de ontem."

Droga, ele estava diminuindo o tempo entre as mortes e isso não era bom. Eles tinham que agir rápido.

"Não vai dar pra deixar na mão da polícia local, vou ligar pra Hinata." Naruto disse pegando o celular. Após digitar os números da hacker, ele pôs o celular no viva-voz, para que Shikamaru também pudesse ouvir.

"Hello, Sunshine, o que queres de sua eterna Lua?" a voz macia dela surgiu no telefone.

"Fofura, eu preciso saber com quem Karin Noogari esteve nas últimas 24 horas, e eu preciso saber rápido."

"É pra já, brilho laranja." O som das teclas do teclado eram frenéticos do outro lado do aparelho e Naruto sorriu diante disso. Hinata era sempre eficiente. "Ok, eu estou na conta do twitter dela e acredite, ela é louca, ela twitta até quando está no banheiro! Enfim, o último dela foi 'Indo pra casa do Sasuke-gostosão, não me esperem acordados' e sim, já estou tentando descobrir quem é o Sasuke-gostosão."

"Valeu, Hina, te devo um almoço."

"Você me deve sua vida, querido, mas tudo bem, eu me contento com o almoço." Ele sorriu e desligou o celular.

.

O vento castigava sua pele assim como seu cabelo. Ele não queria ter saído de casa, mas sabia que no momento não tinha escolha. Seu rosto estava no jornal, cedo ou tarde alguém o reconheceria.

E tinha Karin. Ele não queria matá-la, mas no momento em que viu o sorriso dele morrer, ele sabia que não tinha escolha.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando dois homens entraram em sua frente, um deles segurando uma arma, e o outro rindo em escárnio.

"Parece que você ta perdido, chapa." O que estava segurando a arma disse. Sasuke tentou desviar do cara, passando por ele, mas o outro entrou em sua frente, e os dois lado a lado, fizeram uma barreira, pra impedi-lo de passar. "Ei ei, espera aí. Ta com pressa por acaso?"

Quando Sasuke não respondeu o outro disse debochadamente, "Parece que é mudo o coitado".

Ele estava começando a ficar nervoso. Sem perceber, ele fez o barulho que Sakura costuma fazer quando estava em um lugar desconhecido. Ele sorriu internamente diante da lembrança dele, ela rindo bobamente enquanto tentava ensiná-lo a fazer o barulho com a língua.

"Ok, chega de palhaçada mudinho, passa a grana." O armado disse.

"Não quero machucar você. Deixe-me passar."

"Ta de brincadeira né? Passa a gra—" ele não pode terminar, porque sentiu uma faca invadir seu corpo. Um grito entalou em sua garganta, e ele sem pensar puxou o gatilho da arma.

Sasuke deu um pequeno pulo quando sentiu o tiro, fechando os olhos pra reprimir a dor, ele retirou a faca do corpo do homem a sua frente e olhou e forma cruel para o outro que estava encostado na parede, assustado.

"Posso passar agora?" a aura assassina que envolvia seu corpo assustou o homem que se afundava na parede.

De olhos fechados e com as pernas tremendo, o homem afirmou com a cabeça, balançando-a desesperadamente. E ele saiu andando, sem olhar pra trás e ignorando a dor que se alastrava por seu abdômen.

.

"Senhoras e Senhores o senhor gostosão se chama Sasuke Uchiha." A voz de Hinata soou pelo aparelho celular que Shikamaru segurava enquanto Naruto dirigia. "Ele tem 32 anos, e é editor de vídeos, assim como o produtor deles. Mas há uma semana ele se aposentou, encerrou todos os trabalhos que tinha, e desapareceu do mapa. Sim, meus amores, eu –genial e brilhante do jeito que sou- já enviei pra vocês o último endereço dele. Podem me agradecer depois."

"Valeu, Hina você é a melhor" Shikamaru disse, esperando ela se pronunciar pra encerrar a chamada.

"Oun, Shika, e já que estamos contatando o que é obvio, devo dizer que te amo." E ela riu "Beijinhos e câmbio final. Ah, Naru-chan, você ainda me deve o almoço. Bye bye!" e assim, ela encerrou a chamada.

Um silêncio predominou no automóvel.

"Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Naruto." Shikamaru disse num tom brincalhão. Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro. "Ela disse que me ama, mas sabe como é né?"

"Sei sim." Naruto pegou o próprio celular olhando rapidamente pra mensagem que Hinata enviara com o endereço do tal Sasuke. "Yep, lá vamos nós. Avise a delegacia que estamos indo pra lá."

.

"Cruzes, esse cara tem TOC, não é possível." Naruto disse, olhando pra dentro da geladeira. "Olha isso, ele tem lanches pra cada dia da semana!" e fechou a porta da geladeira.

"Naruto," Shikamaru chamou, dentro de um dos quartos do apartamento "Tem um vídeo aqui, ta no modo Repeat."

Naruto entrou no mesmo cômodo que o amigos estava, observando a TV. Ele pôs o vídeo pra rolar desde o começo, enquanto ligava pra Hinata.

"O que tem pra mim, Hina?"

"Querido, esse cara aí sofreu. Aparentemente o pai batia na mãe, e as vezes nele mesmo. Fichas e fichas de hospital, uma vez ele ficou dois dias com o punho deslocado antes de ser levado pro hospital." Naruto olhou pro vídeo.

A câmera parecia estar dentro de um armário, algo do tipo. Estava focado em uma mulher, morena de olhos pretos. Ela estava de pé na sala, gritando com alguém. Quando ela fez um movimento pra sair do cômodo, o 'alguém' apareceu com uma faca, e enfiou nela, retirando-a logo em seguida.

"Ai meu deus..." Hinata se pronunciou.

Quando o corpo da mulher caiu, ela ainda respirava, o 'alguém' correu pra fora do cômodo. A câmera se mexeu, passando pelas portas do suposto armário.

"Aqui diz que quando ele tinha nove anos, sua mãe foi assassinada. E quem encontrou o corpo,"

A câmera foi largada no chão, ainda focando na mulher. Pernas de criança entraram no raio da câmera, e ele logo pode ver a criança inteira. O rosto choroso olhou pra mulher largada no chão. A criança sentou-se ao lado do corpo, abraçando a mulher enquanto chorava.

"Foi ele. E ele ficou um dia inteiro apenas sentado ali, com ela. Até que um vizinho os encontrou."

"Credo..." ele ouviu Shikamaru dizer. Logo, um barulho de bip foi ouvido, e Shikamaru disse depois de olhar pro aparelho dele, "Naruto, um cara foi esfaqueado, algumas quadras daqui. Ta vivo ainda, e tem uma testemunha."

.

Ele parou numa locadora de carros perto de sua casa. No momento, ele não se importava em cobrir rastros –não que se preocupasse antes. Ele sabia que não passaria de hoje com aquele tiro no abdômen, ele só queria segurar até a hora de vê-la, se presenteá-la.

Ele pegou o carro mais discreto que encontrou, um pequeno celta preto. Não foi muito caro, mas mesmo que tivesse sido, não se importaria.

Ele saiu dirigindo da locadora pacificamente, ainda tinha tempo e não queria chamar atenção. Ele dirigiu pelas ruas, pensando no que tinha feito. Ele não entendia porque acabou se tornando o que ele era. Ele fazia exatamente o que o pai tinha feito. Ele havia se tornado na pessoa que mais odiava, naquela que havia tirado sua amada mãe de si.

No entanto, ver a vida se esvair dos olhos delas, assim como viu nos olhos de sua mãe, era viciante. E ele não _conseguia_ parar.

E então... Tinha ela. Sua pequena Sakura.

De um jeito obscuro e doentio, ela tinha salvado ele. Mesmo que ele tenha feito algo horrível pra ela, ela o salvou. Ele esperava, no fundo, que ela nunca viesse a saber. Não aguentaria saber que ela o odiava. Se bem que... Agora não importava mais.

Ele daria pra ela, aquele pequeno presente. Veria o sorriso maravilhoso no rosto dela, e então ele se entregaria em paz ao seu destino.

Quando parou na frente da casa dela, já estava escurecendo. Ele usou o código deles, três buzinadas rápidas. Depois de meros segundos ele viu a cabeça dela aparecer em na janela esquerda do segundo andar da casa. O sorriso que ela usava era maravilhoso. Logo em seguida, ela desapareceu da janela.

Demoraram alguns minutos até que ela aparecesse de novo, toda de preto, do lado de fora da casa, correndo sorrateiramente. Ele abriu a porta pra ela, e ela entrou feliz.

"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!" ele sorriu de lado.

"Feliz..." uma dor aguda o fez parar. "Feliz aniversário."

"Sasuke-kun... Você ta bem?"

Ele sorriu pra ela, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria o sorriso, "Melhor impossível."

.

O homem andava de um lado pro outro, impaciente.

"Você ta dizendo que ele simplesmente esfaqueou o outro e saiu andando?" Shikamaru perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

"Sim! Sim! Sim! Ele era todo esquisitão, todo fechado e encurvado, como se não quisesse que ninguém visse o rosto dele. E ele fazia esse barulho esquisito com a boca."

Naruto e Shikamaru se encararam. Naruto tomou a frente.

"Presta atenção em mim, era esse o som" e ele fez o som.

"É! Esse mesmo!"

Tanto Naruto quanto Shikamaru correram pro carro. _É o som que os cegos fazem pra se localizar!_ "Droga... Acha que ele vai matá-la? Se livrar da testemunha?" Naruto perguntou.

"Não. Se ele fosse se livrar de testemunhas, teria matado aquele cara. E ela é cega, não tem como identificá-lo."

Não demoraram muito pra chegar na casa da pequena Haruno. Antes mesmo de saírem do carro, eles viram a mãe da menina sair chorando de casa. Ela os alcançou, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, soluçando e tremendo. Eles a levaram de volta pra casa, sentando no sofá. Naruto foi pegar um copo d'água, e Shikamaru ficou com ela.

"Senhora, respire, acalme-se."

"Ela não estava aqui! Eu a vi indo dormir, ela foi pra..." ela soluçou, "ela foi pra cama, e eu fui checá-la agora a noite, ela não tava lá!" – Naruto chegou com o copo de água.

"Senhora, calma. O nome Sasuke Uchiha diz alguma coisa?" Quando ele disse 'Sasuke' os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"S-Sasuke? E-Ele vem aqui, todos os dias quase! Ele conhecia Sakura antes dela vir pra cá, e-eu n-nunca deixava ele sozinho com ela... E-ele que ajudava ela a montar os brinquedos!"

Naruto se afastou, olhando pra estante de brinquedos. Na última prateleira, estava uma roda gigante. Bilhetes com carinhas felizes desenhadas adornavam o resto da estante. Ele se virou pra mulher. "Essa roda gigante é especial?"

"Sakura sempre quis ir em uma, m-mas nunca a levei..."

Naruto pegou o celular, "Hina, procure parques na cidade com roda gigante. Fixos e itinerantes."

Ela foi rápida, "Tem um, perto da onde vocês estão. Vou passar o endereço."

.

Ele apertava a mão dela, enquanto a outra cobria o ferimento em sua barriga. Estava doendo. Mas não importava porque ele sentia a felicidade dela, sentia pela maneira como ela tocava sua mão, e apertava com força.

"Como é Sasuke-kun?" a animação incontida na voz, "É como a que montamos? É bonita?"

"Sim... É linda." Ele arfava de dor. "É colorida."

"Vamos, Sasuke-kun, vamos subir nela!"

E ele a levou pra roda gigante. Felizmente, só os dois estavam interessados no brinquedo, por isso o maquinista poderia fazer um pequeno favor.

"Oi, será que você pode parar no topo? Ela quer apreciar um pouco." Ele disse gesticulando pra Sakura que sorria abobadamente.

"Claro!" ambos sentaram na cadeirinha, enquanto o homem prendia a trava de segurança. "Oi, chapa, ta tudo bem?"

"Sim" Sasuke mentiu "é só a altura."

"Feche os olhos Sasuke-kun," Sakura começou "assim como eu faço."

E eles subiram. O vento no rosto dela fazia o sorriso aumentar em escalas. E Sasuke ficou contente com isso, porque ela exatamente como ele imaginava, _perfeito_. Como prometido, o homem parou o brinquedo quando eles chegaram no topo. O silêncio que se instalou era confortável, mas Sakura o interrompeu.

"O FBI foi em casa, hoje." Sasuke ficou tenso. "Eles me disseram que eu vi o assassino. Quero dizer, que... Quando eu achei mamãe, ele ainda estava lá. E eu fico pensando, porque

ele não me matou também?"

"Talvez ele tenha visto algo em você. Talvez ele não tenha conseguido." Ele disse.

Sakura não disse absolutamente nada, mas ele notou quando a expressão alegre dela deu lugar a uma desolada. "Sabe Sasuke-kun... Eu queria que ele tivesse me matado também."

Algo dentro dele se quebrou quando ele ouviu isso. _Matá-la_? Não... Ele nunca conseguiria fazer isso. Ele se aproximou dela, colocando uma mão sobre a dela, e abraçando com a outra.

"Você nunca pode desejar morrer, ouviu? Nunca deseje morrer. Você é especial demais."

"Ah é? E por quê?" ela sorriu tristemente.

"Porque você me ajudou a enxergar." Ele disse num suspiro. Ele sentiu quando ela o abraçou, e isso o relaxou.

Quando olhou pra baixo, depois de ouvir barulhos suspeitos, ele viu as sirenes dos policiais. Pronto, era isso. Não tinha mais tempo, ele devia entregar o jogo agora.

"Sakura... Você vai ouvir coisas ruins sobre mim." Ele disse, sentindo a dor consumi-lo. "Vai ouvir... As coisas ruins que eu fiz. Sim, eu fiz coisas ruins." Ele sentiu ela começar a ficar preocupada, mas ele já não olhava mais pra ela, estava apoiada na cadeira do brinquedo, apenas sua mão tocando a menina ao seu lado.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mas nunca duvide, do meu amor por você." Ele fechou os olhos quando o brinquedo começou a se mover. "E nunca, nunca mais deseje morrer." _Adeus,_ ele pensou. Mas as palavras não saíram mais.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun!" Sakura já estava desesperada, as mãos tateando as coisas ao seu lado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando o brinquedo parou novamente, ela ouviu o agente do FBI falar com ela. Ela sabia quem era pois tinha reconhecido a voz. Mas não entendia porque eles pediam pra ela se afastar de Sasuke. Ele era inofensivo, gostava dele.

"Sakura, preciso que você solte ele." Ela ouviu ele dizer mais uma vez.

"O-O que aconteceu com ele?" ela perguntou num fio de voz. Naruto olhou pra Shikamaru que estava checando a pulsação inexistente do moreno, procurando uma confirmação de suas suspeitas.

Ele se agachou na frente da menina, pra ficar na mesma altura que ela. E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela pôs as mãos nas têmporas dele, como havia feito no dia anterior.

"E-Ele morreu?" ela perguntou.

"Sim"

Naruto sabia que tinha que contar pra ela, que ele era o assassino de sua mãe. Mas não queria que ela sofresse, ela gostava do homem. E ele não fez nenhum mal a ela então—

"Foi ele quem... Quem matou a mamãe?" ele não conseguiu falar.

E foi o silêncio dele que respondeu a pergunta dela. E foi essa resposta que fez as lágrimas rolarem sem fim por sua bochecha.

.

_Não importa quão obscuro seja o momento, __amor__ e esperança sempre são possíveis._

- George Chakirins.

* * *

><p>Hehe, fim!<p>

Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem a demora, mas essa última parte dói difícil de adaptar.

Já sabem né? Críticas (construtivas e destrutivas) **Reviews**!


End file.
